Renesmee&Jacob's Story
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: This talks about Jacob's Renesmee's realtionship. R&R is in this story. Plus rated T. COMPLETE Seaquel IN-PROCESS
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee & Jacob's Story

Renesmee & Jacob's Story

_Preface: (Renesmee's point of view)_

_Five years have past so quickly. Mom and Dad are happy as ever, long with Aunt Alice being back. Things have gone back to normal since the Voultri came to visit. Aro checks in once in a while along with the Denali and Grandpa Charlie. Jacob is working at the Newton's Outdoor shop. And our relationship keeps on getting stronger each year. _

Chapter 1

Mom was just finishing an arm wrestle with Uncle Emmet. She had won once again; Dad says the reason why mom wins is because she is still a new vampire. I really don't understand what that means Grandma Cullen told me the story about him and the rest of the family except mom fighting newborns before I came into the world. Jake tells me the story too which I wish he wouldn't (he would not tell me parts of it).

There was a knock on the door that made my thoughts go in a different direction. Hoping that it was Jake at the door I quickly ran to the door. It was only Seth and Sam coming to visit. When they seen me through the door Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. His lips were a little warm on my skin but it was normal for me. Our body heat is on a different level then humans. Once I gave him a quick hug Sam said, "Nessie! You look pretty as ever today. Like always, Jake is on his way here he just had to close up the store."

After Sam walked passed, Seth was next. He quickly picked me up off the ground and hugged me real tight. The pack always acted like they didn't get to see me everyday. They were family after all. Once Seth finished giving me a hug he walked to the white couch and sat down where Sam was sitting. Alice was walking down the grand stair case when I closed the door.

Alice had a package in her hands. Today was Jake's birthday was today. She always tried to make birthdays a big occasion along with any other holiday. I already gave him my gift last night before he left to go home. It was a tool set that he wanted. I looked at Alice and asked "what did you get Jacob?" She looked up at me and giggles just a bit and said "It's a new set of car keys. The gift is from all of us."

**I hope that you like this story. Later on I will add more chapters but this is my first fanfic. There will be R&R! so please summit reviews and tell me what you think! Thanks, BreakingDawn17**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprise went onto my face when I said, "WHAT! I just gave Jake a toolset and you're going to give him a new car! What kind of car is it?" Alice walked over to Renesmee and padded her on the shoulder and said "Edward didn't tell you?" I nodded. Asking again, "What kind of car did you get him?" She sighed real deep and said, "It's a Mustang the newest addition". I gotten up from the couch and went into the garage. There by my Mercedes Guardian was Jacob's new Mustang.

It looks sleek with red paint and flames on the side. Walking over to the car I opened up the car door. After sitting in the driver's side the black leather seats smelled brilliant. There I noticed too that Alice put a picture of Jake and me in front of the string wheel. Looking at that picture I quickly put my hand on the locket around my neck that mom gave to me years ago and opened it. On the left side of the locket it held a picture of dad, mom and me sitting in her lap.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the garage I jumped out of the car and closed the door with my locket still in my hands. I leaned against my car acting like I was standing there thinking. Then I heard a voice in my head, it was dad he said, _"What wrong sweetheart?" _Ignoring him I ran out of the garage and into the forest.

Filling embarrassed that I just gave Jake a toolset I started crying for no reason. It was easier for me to cry then the rest of the family. Only being half vampire. After noticing that I was almost to the cottage I slowed and walked in. My room was big with a canopy over my big king size bed. Mom and dad's bedroom was much better then mine. But I am glad that I have my own room.

Around late afternoon, mom came into my room and seen that I was reading Pride and the Prejudice. Bella walked over to Renesmee put her reddish brown curls in behind her ears. Smiling Bella said, "Jake is here, we will not start the party without you. I know that you fill embarrassed for not getting him a better gift. But it's your gift and he loves anything you give him." Bella sighed and started folding some of my clothes that I meant to put up yesterday.

The sun shined through the window. And mom's face sparkled; I loved it when the sun shined it felt really well. Also seeing the beauty in mom's face very time, As soon as he was finished folding my clothes Bella started putting them in my chester doers. Deciding to help I walked up to her and started to put the rest up. Bella said, "You know Jake imprinted on you as soon you were born. Personally, I wasn't that happy when I first found out. I broke Seth's shoulder in the process." Bella laughed at the thought. She continued with the story. "When I was human, it's very difficult to remember. But I can think of this one memory. Where Jacob kissed I and I and I broke my hand by hitting him."

Renesmee looked at Bella and said, "He kissed you? Wow I thought you were with dad at the time?" Bella nodded back and said, "Yes I was with your father. See it was a year after me and Edward meet and he decided to leave to protect me. That was a big mistake on his part. He had thought that if he would leave along with the rest of the family that I would find someone else" Bella laughed again. She took a breath and continued, "Meaning Jake, but I was so depressed that it scared Charlie. And he asked Billy for some help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't understand why Dad would want to leave mom behind. When they go on hunting trips they follow each other. At night sometimes I sneak around to the kitchen and get me a midnight snack. And poke in very quietly so no one could hear me, mom would be putting her hand on his forehead. After a thought would go through they would start kissing. That was my cue to go in the kitchen. When dad is around I try to block the memory so he doesn't know same with Alice.

It only took Jacob five minutes to get to the Cullen mansion. Still embarrassed, with the gift I tried to hind the tension away by acting liking any other night. Leah was behind so I just left the door open. Embry and Quil couldn't make it; they had other things to do. But, they already gave Jake his gifts last week. It was some seat covers and a cleaning kit for a car (how convenient). When Jacob came over I was relived to see him. Seeing his bright, white smile and his warm skin along with his heart beat, he would sometimes let me nibble at him and it taste so good. Werewolves heal fast so it doesn't hurt Jake in anyway. He actually enjoys it when I bite.

Once everyone was finished with cake and ice cream, which it only took a few minutes it was only: Sam, Leah, Seth, Jake and me. I try not to eat much human food, even though it helps with my thirst and hunger issues it doesn't last long. It was time for the "big surprise" to be unrevealed. Rose handed him the box that had the keys in it. Jake shook it as soon as he had it in his hands. But there was no sound. Wondering how Alice got the keys to make any noise I started laughing.

Jake looked at me a little aerated and just started ripping the paper off. Along with shredding the cardboard box too. Finally, a pair of car keys dropped into his big hand. Once he had seen the car keys Jake jumped up off the couch grabbing me by the waist in the process. When we reached the garage I managed to get out of Jake hold. And, ran to his brand new Mustang convertible, I lightly jumped on the hood of the car. Jacob smiled even wider when he had seen me. I said, "Its better then my gift. I know. But I hope you like the car. I didn't know about it until an hour ago. Guessing they would know how I would react consideration of Aunt Alice." Renesmee chuckled a little.

With his strong hold, Jacob helped Renesmee off the hood the car. He made to where he could catch a kiss. It was passionate in many ways. Like he had been waiting to give me a kiss all day, quickly I put my hands in his hair. And memories flashed between us like fire bolts. Jake stopped when he seen the memory of mom telling me the story about Jake kissing her. His eyes looked really serious but soft when Jake said, "Bella told you? I promise it didn't mean anything well, now at the time it did. But since I have been with you I haven't even thought about it." His warm hands up my thigh just a bit.

I hissed at that move and said, "Not here Jake! My dad can read your thoughts remember the last time you got carried away?" Jacob laughed at that then he asked, "Want to take a ride with me when the party is over? We can go somewhere where we can have a little fun." Renesmee nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips then jumped off the hood without any help. When they went back into the main part of the house, Jake and Renesmee heard a fight in the livingroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I love the support that I am getting

**I love the support that I am getting. Personally, I didn't think that anyone would like to read it. When I first started the story I told you that I would reply on any messages I receive. Well, there are some messages that I have gotten and here are the replies:**

_**Hyper Skittle **_**This is where the plot starts in this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I just had to figure out how the story was going to go.**

_**Missburnettgirl**_** Five years have pasted.**

_**Blair Cullen**_** Renesmee is 16 at this point she has stopped growing.**

**That is all for today. Now back to the story…**

Chapter 4

Jake and I had walked into the kitchen when we heard an unfamiliar voice. It was husky and harsh at the same time. It seems that Sam and the unfamiliar voice were arguing. Jacob just held me a little tighter worried. Dad was blocking the entrance to the living room. Edward said, "Stay with Jake, its Sam's father Dave." When he said who it was Jake started shaking in furry. He gently pushed Edward out of the way and had seen Sam and his father circling around the glass coffee table. Renesmee was right beside Jake, when he said "There is no fighting here. If you want to fight go somewhere else."

Sam didn't even bother to agree he just asked, "Why did you come? Is it because of Emily?" A few weeks ago Sam and Emily just found out that they are expecting their first child. Dave sighed and looked into Sam's wolf like eyes and said, "Yes I had heard that I am getting my first grandchild. So I decided to see for myself." He finished the last sentence in a proud voice. Sam growled and hissed through his teeth while saying, "We don't need you. I have the pack and the Cullen's for the support NOW LEAVE!"

His father looked at my family and then me. Laughed and said, "You call vampires family? Some leader you are. Betraying your ancestors like this." He moved is head in disappointment. Renesmee commented on "who was the leader" she said, "Actually, Dave Sam isn't the leader of the pack he used to until Jake here took over five years ago." She had smoothed Jake's back in comfort while smiling. Dave looked at Renesmee in surprise while he said, "I see, who are you his beta? He snorted.

"No I am not Leah Clearwater is. But I am his girlfriend." Sam's father looked even more confused and asked Jake, "You imprinted on a vamp—"Jacob didn't even let Dave finish his sentence. And said, "She half vampire and half human, when Renesmee was conceived, her mother Bella, he gestured towards her. And continued, was human and Edward Jake gestured his head towards the statue in the kitchen door frame. They had gotten together and at the time they didn't know that they could have children. Bella, died while giving birth to Renesmee so that is when Edward changed her into immortal. After Renesmee was born I imprinted on her."

Dave just backed away towards the front door that was still open. Then he thought to himself, _I shouldn't have left_. Everyone, in the pack heard the comment. Sam replied, "Yes you shouldn't have left NOW LEAVE!" Dave sighed in frustration and said, I will come back later when there are not much people around and we can talk alone." Sam yelled, "NOW!" this time the whole pack growled. Dave then ran out of the door and phased in the bushes.

**There is your plot. I know tons of shocking surprises. Jake and Renesmee are in the next chapter "R&R".**

**I will try and post one to two chapters each night. But I think I am done for tonight there will be more tomorrow. Thanks, BreakingDawn17 **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know Sam's father's name

**I didn't know Sam's father's name. So I just made one up. Sorry for the confusion about the first person thing. But I am going to stay to first person expect for the first paragraph in the chapters that will be Renesmee's POV. Sorry for repeating myself in chapter four. I didn't see the error until after. Have a nice night, BreakingDawn17.**

Chapter 5

Once Dave had left my family went back to enjoying the party. Mom and dad decided to go hunting. That just left the pack, Aunt Rose, Alice, Uncle Emmet and Jasper. Grandpa Carlisle and Esme were talking about something on the grand staircase. It looked like they needed to be alone.

Renesmee was watching TV with Rose and Emmet when she had seen Jake motioning for her to come outside. She quickly and quietly walked up to her second bedroom, and jumped swiftly out of the window. Jake was already waiting for Renesmee with a blanket in his hand. Renesmee raced Jake to his brand new Mustang convertible. It was a tie; Jake managed to sneak a kiss in while opening the door for Renesmee. The kiss was passionate, strong and loving all at the same time. Every time Jake kissed Renesmee he would take her breath away.

Jake and Renesmee had a secret hideout at La Push. When Nessie was ten they were walking down the beach when she had seen a big old cave hidden under old twigs and driftwood. It was like a club house until Renesmee became old enough to date.

When they reached the cave Jacob put the blanket on the ground. Nessie started the small fire. There was a stack of wood on the far end of the cave. Once the fire was blazing hot, both Jacob and Renesmee relaxed and enjoyed the sound of rain outside of the cave. It was a few moments later when Jake said, "You were great with Dave tonight." Renesmee shrugged her shoulders and said "I just wanted to get things straightened out I didn't want him to think that Leah was your girlfriend instead of me."

Jacob bent down to Renesmee kissed her neck slightly and smiled afterward. Nessie made a small hissing sound and giggled. She asked, "So do you really like my gift? I mean it not that big like the car." Renesmee looked down to her hands while she said this. His lifted her chin up so he could look at her chocolate brown eyes. They kissed and again, when Jacob stopped he said, "I love all the gifts you give me." He put his other hand on the homemade necklace she gave him two years before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake and I feel asleep when the fire started going down. I needed to be home at midnight sharp. If Jake didn't bring me home dad would send Uncle Jasper and Emmet to look for me. I didn't want them to find us while we were in the cave.

The sun peeked trough the cave entrance when Renesmee woke up. She jumped out of Jake's warm arms. He didn't even notice that Renesmee had gotten up. It took Jake a few moments for him to realize that Nessie wasn't beside him. He looked at Renesmee while she was putting her shirt back on. Jake asked, "What time is it?"

After Renesmee finished buttoning up the last button she said, "Sun raise, I was supposed to be home hours ago; Jasper and Emmet will be looking for me." Jacob groaned in pain from staying in one place all night. Than, he walked over to Renesmee and kissed her neck Nessie, tried to stop him but she gave in.

Renesmee turned to face Jake and, kissed his right hand then broke through the skin. Nessie smiled while biting while enjoying the thrill. Jacob moved in tighter between them. Once she was done Renesmee licked her bottom lip. Jacob just kept his eyes on hers.

Both Jacob and Renesmee were in the Mustang when Nessie said, "You're going to have scares all over your body." Jacob just chuckled while saying; "I won't tell anyone if you don't". Nessie's laugh echoed through the car. She then asked, "What about Aunt Alice and Dad? I guess I cannot think about it."

The Cullen mention was quiet when they entered the big white living room. Renesmee yelled, "I'm home! Anyone here?" then Alice ran down the stairs with a worried look on her face. Alice then hugged Renesmee real tight and said, "Everyone has been looking for you! Where have you been?" She looked at Renesmee and Jake both. Neither of them said a word, because they didn't want them to find out what happened last night in the cave. Alice asked again, "well? You are going to have to saying something to Edward and Bella."

Nessie couldn't lie so she replied to her question, "Jacob and I had sometime alone it was one of my other gifts to give him. He was going to bring me home in time. But, we feel asleep. Please don't tell mom and dad they would kill me if they found out that I slept with Jake especially since I am sixteen and not married."

Alice was speechless; it took her a moment for her to saying something back. Jake waved his hand in front Alice's face nothing happened. A second later she started crying, Nessie didn't know what to do expect comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

I had received a lot of tips on the story

**I had received a lot of tips on the story. Thanks a lot melissaturkey and keep up on Blood or Chocolate! There is also shocking news in this chapter. **

Chapter 7

Jake and I didn't know why Aunt Alice started crying. She didn't even tell us what the problem was. I didn't want to ask any questions.

Edward came in and slammed the door behind him. He looked so angry that his lips were curled up over his white teeth. Renesmee had to stop him before he did something arsenal. Renesmee said, "Dad, calm down I am home now everything is alright." Edward looked at Jake and said, "Take off your shirt and let me look at you. I want to see if it's true or not!" Jake did what he was told and took off his shirt.

There were fresh scares on Jake shoulders and everywhere else on his body. Edward took a deep breath and said, "NO! This can't be happening, it just can't." Bella then said, "You knew it would happen sometime. Renesmee isn't a baby anymore. Even though she should be five years old, Edward she still drinks animal blood it's not going to ruin anything." Alice had gotten her voice back "Bella it's not that. Edward wants Renesmee to save her self until after she was married. Like you two did. There is also another problem. She carrying Jacob's child. But her pregnancy is going to be normal since she is half human, and pups can't also be carried for the full nine months. They're not like vampires."

Jake turned his head to Alice and asked, "What do you mean Nessie's carrying my child? I thought you couldn't see our future together?" Alice replied to his questions, "I can only see peaces and I figured it out like a puzzle. And yes Renesmee is carrying your child Jacob. I think the baby will not carry the vampire gene since Nessie isn't full vampire. He or she is going to skip its generation."

Renesmee's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Then she put her hand on her torso. Edward put his hands on Nessie's shoulders and said, "I just don't want to lose you. Like I did your mother, do you remember?" Nessie knew what her dad meant. She still had that memory. It was the first memory she had of Bella.

Then Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came in the house. They were relieved to see that Renesmee was home. Esme ran to Renesmee ran to give her a hug. Nessie smiled and returned the gesture. After Esme gave her a hug she could since the tense and anger emotion in the room. She asked, "What is going on?" Nessie looked down to the floor and said, "Grandma I'm pregnant. At least that is what Aunt Alice is saying." Rose looked at Jake in astonishment then walked over to him and said, "How dare you! She's only a child Jacob. What is the Voultri going to do? They can't find out about this."

Carlisle replied, "They will not have a problem with this pregnancy. Since they have seen Renesmee; also since the child will not carry the vampire gene." Edward sill looked like he wanted to kill Jacob but Jake didn't seem to notice he was in shock by the news. Then he asked himself out loud, "What am I going to Billy? and Charlie. Renesmee walked over by Jake and said, "I will go with you. To tell Billy, but I am going to have to tell Grandpa Charlie myself. I don't want him to shot you. Like he almost did dad."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Reminder: First paragraph will be in Nessie's POV. And the rest will be in third person. And review please.**

Chapter 8

We were on our way to La Push to tell Billy the news of my pregnancy. Jake kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on mine. He seemed worried about me and the baby. But, Carlisle said that there wouldn't be any problems and that everything would be fine.

Jake put the car in park when they finally reached Billy's. It looked like the rest of the pack was there too. Renesmee also seen Charlie's cruiser in the drive way, it seems like Jake and Nessie will have to tell them both at the same time. Sam was coming out of the back door to take out the garbage. Sam seen that Renesmee and Jake came to visit. So he started to walk in their direction.

Nessie had gotten out of the car first to meet Sam halfway. They hugged each other, Nessie then looked into Sam's eyes and asked, "How's Emily?" He sighed and said, "She fine, morning sickness though and mood swings. I thought I was bad." They both laughed in unison. Jake then jumped out of the car and yelled to Sam in greet. "Sam it's nice to see you man, where is the others? Nessie and I have some news we would like to share." Sam gently hit Jake on the back and said, "Yeah everyone's here even Charlie, Billy invited him to watch a football game." Renesmee mumbled under her breath and said to herself, "great".

Jake whispered in Nessie's ear. "Everything is going to okay. My dad will be happy for us. And Charlie will not want to here the whole story. So he will probably leave after congratulating us." After that he kissed her on the forehead. Sam was in the front of Jake and Renesmee when they started going in the house.

The TV was loud when the three of them walked in. Quil was getting more popcorn in the kitchen and Embry was yelling at the TV. Billy and Charlie were joining in; Emily and Leah were in a card game. Sam walked over to the TV and turned it off. Quil looked like he wanted to kill Sam. But once he seen Jake and Renesmee in the door way with weak smiles the anger went away on his face. Emily and Leah stopped their card game and greeted them with hugs and kisses. But they noticed that both Nessie and Jake were tense about something.

Leah asked, "What's the matter? Is everything okay with the Cullen's? Has someone died?" Jake looked at Leah and said sourly, "No one has died. And everyone's fine. We came over to give you some good news. Well, actually Billy and Charlie. But, since everyone's here I guess you get to know too." Charlie looked confused then he asked, "What's the news? If it's something to do with the supernatural I am leaving."

Nessie walked over to sit by Charlie. Once she was seated she said, "It's not entirely supernatural Grandpa. I think you would want to hear this news." He sighed a little and then asked, "Then what's the news?" everyone looked at Nessie eager to find out. Renesmee looked at Jake for some help. He then said, "Nessie's pregnant". Jake swallowed real hard still nervous. Quil dropped the bowl and popcorn went all over the floor. Charlie's face went white, Nessie started crying. Emily hurried to her side to comfort her. She said to Nessie, "Everything is going to be okay. We will go through this together. Every step of the way when did you find out about the pregnancy?

Renesmee calmed herself before answering, "Just a few hours ago after we came back from the beach." Jake then looked at Charlie and said, "I think you want to leave now Charlie." He still looked white in a daze, "Huh? Ummm, yeah I guess I should go. Congratulations, Nessie and Jake. I am sorry for not answering right away. A flash back came to me." Charlie then leaned to give Nessie a kiss on the forehead and started walking towards the front door." Jake was blocking the door so he too gave a hug to Charlie.

Once Charlie was gone Renesmee continued, "See, Aunt Alice had figured it out. We thought she couldn't see us. But, she said that she put it together. Once dad found out he wanted to kill Jake. He also couldn't figure out how it could happen. Since I am a hybrid, Grandpa Cullen said that the baby wouldn't carry the vampire gene. He or she would skip this generation. And that my pregnancy will be normal like Emily's."

Embry took a deep breath and said, "Wow, Jake you produced an heir. Way to go man!" he padded Jake on the shoulder. Billy wheeled over to Renesmee and said, "We will just have to see if the child will be able to handle the magic." He smiled then and continued, "Congratulations! I am going to be a grandpa!" Jacob and Renesmee looked at each other and asked Billy and the same time, "You're not mad?" Billy laughed and said, "No I am not mad, I knew it would happen some time. But not this soon anyway, Jacob's mom and I had Jake about the same age as he is now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A month had pasted since Jacob and I had told both our families the news. Charlie is still in the confusion state. But he didn't want to know the whole story. Mom was happy that Charlie didn't react so harshly towards Jacob.

It was the day where Nessie and Jacob could find out about the sex of the baby. Emily's appointment was set too. Sam, Jake, Renesmee and Emily were sitting in the doctor's office. They had asked for Carlisle to do the ultrasound, for the circumstances of the secret. Emily was already six months into her pregnancy Renesmee five months. Emily didn't want to find out about the sex of her baby until Renesmee could.

Twenty minutes pasted since they had arrived. Renesmee couldn't stand the quiet so she started the conversation. She asked Jacob, "What do you want to name the baby? I know it's too early but we need to start thinking." Jacob went into a deep thought if it was a girl he wanted to name the baby after his mother. But if it was a boy of course he would want to name it after himself. Jake smiled at that thought.

Renesmee asked again, "Well what's the name going to be?" Jacob said, "If it's a girl I want to name the baby after my mother her name was Rebecca. And if it's a boy I want to name it after me." Jake laughed at the last word. Sam started laughing too. Renesmee turned her head to Emily her head in disappointment. Then she hit Jacob so hard that he flinched in pain. He asked, "What's the matter with naming the baby after me?" Emily answered back, "Jacob Jr. no I agree with Nessie it sound to weird." Renesmee then smiled at Emily and said, "thank you Emily." Renesmee started to look at Jake to say that she liked the name Rebecca. But a strong smell came in the room.

Another patient for Carlisle came in. And she had a small cat in her purse. It made Nessie really tense but then sickness went over her. Quickly, Renesmee ran to the Restroom Jacob looked concerned and asked, "Are you alright?" Nessie didn't answer she was in the restroom already. Everyone in the waiting room looked at the restroom door as Renesmee was getting sick. Jake walked over to the door and knocked. Nessie said, "I am alright Jake just go sit back down." He asked, "Do you want me to come in?" Nessie said, "No I don't want you to see me like this."

Jacob went into the small bathroom and seen Renesmee bent over the toilet. He walked over to her and pulled back her thick curls. Then he stretched to the sink and gotten wet paper towels to put over Nessie's forehead. Once Renesmee's stomach settled she put her head on Jacob's shoulder in comfort. Jake asked, "It was the cat wasn't it? Carlisle was right blood doesn't help." Nessie nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later Emily knocked on the door and said, "Carlisle is ready for us." Jacob helped Renesmee off the floor. Nessie opened the door and when she had seen the waiting room people took their eyes in the other direction. She ignored the stares and straightened out her hair and shirt, and walked into an examining room.


	10. Chapter 10

The reason why I had reposted chapter nine is because I had changed some things in the beginning of the story

**The reason why I had reposted chapter nine is because I had changed some things in the beginning of the story. Where it showed Emily two months in her pregnancy and Renesmee six weeks, I had changed that to Emily six months into her pregnancy and Renesmee five months. There is also a new sentence at the end of that paragraph too. Please read I don't want anyone to get confused. **

Chapter 10

Jake sat down on the floor because there were not enough chairs in the small room. Emily and Sam let me go first for the ultrasound. So I was lying down on the paper trying to relax when Carlisle came in. He almost slammed the door right into Jacob. But Jake caught it in time.

Carlisle went in the waiting room to get a chair for Jacob. When he came back Carlisle had seen Renesmee waiting. Before he started examining he asked her, "How's everything going Renesmee? Nessie smiled a little, and said "Everything is normal except what just happened in the waiting room." Carlisle looked concerned but he let Renesmee continue, "See grandpa one of your patients came in with a cat and you know we are vegetarians. When she came by it made me thirsty but a few seconds pasted and I ran to the restroom. The baby doesn't want blood." Carlisle's face went into surprise by the information Renesmee just gave him.

Jake then asked, "So you were right the child with not carry the vampire gene?" Carlisle turned to face Jacob and nodded and said, "It seems that you and Renesmee's baby will only carry your genes Jake considering the supernatural." Sam looked relieved at Carlisle's comment. Jake walked over to Nessie's side and held her hand ready for the ultrasound. Once the gel went on Nessie's stomach the examination began.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well I see that the babies are growing normally". Jake asked, what do you mean "babies"? Sam looked over to the screen and seen two babies and hearing normal heartbeats. Carlisle replied to Jake's question, Renesmee's carrying fraternal twins. He smiled again. Emily started crying with enjoy with Sam saying, "Congratulations!" Jake kissed Renesmee and whispered in her ear, "I love you".

Renesmee then started crying with joy like Emily. She looked up at Jake and asked, "Two babies?" Jake nodded. Then Carlisle asked Jake and Renesmee "Would you like to give a picture of the babies to Bella and Edward and the rest of the family?" Nessie said, "Of course, But you have to promise to keep this a secret even block it out of your thoughts." Carlisle agreed and he said, "Oh, I almost forgot your due date is August twenty third."

It was time for Emily's turn. Carlisle asked her the same question as he did Nessie, "Anything abnormal? I don't think blood makes you sick too?" Emily laughed and said, "No everything seems fine Dr. Cullen." Carlisle smiled at the good news then said, "Emily you can call me Carlisle after all you are family". Sam was at Emily's side waiting for the sex of the baby. While Carlisle was examining the ultrasound he said, "You could've come in last month. Why didn't you?" Emily looked over to Renesmee and then back at Carlisle and said, "I had promised Nessie that we would go through our pregnancy together. So, I decided that I would wait until Renesmee was ready."

A few more seconds had past Sam was getting impatient, and asked, "Doc, what's wrong? Carlisle moved the screen so that everyone in the room could see. He smiled and said to Sam, "It seems to me that you too are expecting twins. Not fraternal, but identical boys." Jake shook Sam's hand. Emily was happy as ever. Carlisle then asked Emily, "Would you too like a picture to show Billy and the pack? Emily nodded.

The four of them Jake, Nessie, Emily and Sam were waiting in the small room. While Carlisle was getting copies of the ultrasound, Emily and Nessie were in their own conversation when Jake said in Sam's mind; _I want to ask Renesmee to marry me. _Sam looked into Jake's eyes and asked, "_How can I help?_" Jake took a deep breath before answering; _Make sure that the house is free tomorrow night. And ask Sue to make a two person meal. If you have to, tell her what I have planned. The ring is in my room in the nightstand. _Sam had a questioned look he didn't even have to ask the question.Jake said, _I was going to wait until Nessie's eighteenth birthday before proposing. But now since she is pregnant I would like to do it now._ Sam nodded in understatement.

By then, Carlisle came in with the ultrasound pictures and vitamins. Before they had left to go home Carlisle said to Emily and Renesmee, "Make sure to take the vitamins in the morning." Both Renesmee and Emily nodded. Nessie walked over to Carlisle and said, "I will see you at home grandpa. And I am sure you will make me take the vitamins or at least remind me." Carlisle laughed and said, "See you soon, and of course I will remind you."


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I just didn't have the time to write for a few hours. But, here is the chapter enjoy! And please, please review. This hasn't happened yet, but if I get any negative remarks I will delete them right away.**

Chapter 11

Jacob was acting really strange while going home. Maybe it was the shock of knowing how many babies I'm carrying? But I didn't really want to ask. So, about halfway home I put my hand his Jakes enjoying the moment.

When Jake and Renesmee walked into the house, it was quiet and so still. Jacob walked over to the coffee table to put his keys there. Then Nessie asked, "where is everyone?' Emily shrugged and said, "I don't know". Renesmee took a deep breath and said, "Well, I am going to go to the bathroom my bladder is going to burst if I hold it any longer." Renesmee walked up the grand staircase and headed towards her room.

Once Renesmee disappeared Jacob said to Sam in thought, _Hurry, and find the ring remember it's in my nightstand. Once everyone gets back_ _Nessie and I will tell Edward and Bella along with the rest of the family about news of the babies. After that Billy's should be empty. And, please make sure Sue makes dinner. Also bring Seth he would want to be here while telling them. _Sam nodded and replied; _"On it!" _he had asked Emily to come with him, "Emily would you like to go to Billy's for a few minutes? We will be coming back"

Emily said, "Sure, let's go." She looked at Jake and said goodbye for the time being. When Emily and Sam left Jacob ran up the stairs to see what Nessie was up to. He had noticed that she was still in the bathroom and he asked, "Is everything alright Nessie?" Then Nessie opened the door and she looked angry crying. Nessie sobbed, "Everything is everything is not alright! I tried to change into something more comfortable and guess what… Nothing fits! I am getting fat!" she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Jake chuckled at her expression and said, "Sweetheart, you look beautiful why you don't wear sweatpants? They're comfortable."

Nessie said with a little sarcasm, "I don't have sweatpants! Alice will not let me _own_ a pair of sweatpants." Jacob said, "Bella has some sweatpants. She still keeps some of her clothes from before she was changed. Here, I will go and get them." But before Jake could go to the cottage Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward came back from their hunt. Emmet boomed with laugher and said, "Nessie! Where are you? I have the greatest story to tell you." Bella said to Emmet, "Not now Emmet and it wasn't really that funny." Emmet laughed a little more and said, "It was to me." Then Jacob and Renesmee were walking down the stairs into the living room.

Renesmee said to Emmet, "I bet it was hilarious Uncle Emmet. But first Jacob and I want tell you and the family some news." Emmet walked over the white couch and sat down waiting for the announcement. The rest of the family did the same. Edward said smiling, "Tell us the news….this has been killing me all day." Renesmee looked over to Carlisle and said, "Grandpa! You promised" he said, "I couldn't help myself plus I had forgot to tell Emily her due date." Alice then interrupted saying a little annoyed, "Tell us! _Please_…" Renesmee sighed and said to the family, "Okay the babies are healthy and normal as Alice said they will not carry the vampire gene." Esme put her hand over her chest and asked, "Did you say babies?" Jake said, "Yes, Renesmee's going to have fraternal twins!" Everyone jumped up and down in excitement congratulating Jake and Nessie. Alice then asked, "what about Emily? Carlisle answered, "She's having twin boys."

The family had a small party for Nessie and Jacob. Once everyone was playing board games, Edward was playing the piano and Bella with him. When Sam and Emily came back from Billy's, Seth came in first and said, "Congrats guys!" He hugged Nessie first a little gentle then usual. Jake shook Seth's hand and hugged him at the same time in congratulations. Sam said to Jake in his thoughts, _everything is ready, and the house is empty. The rest of the pack went on patrol. _Jake said, _"Thanks". _Then Carlisle said to Emily, "Your due date is July 18th. I had forgotten to tell you this afternoon. Emily just smiled.

Around six Jake said to Renesmee, "I want to stay at Billy's tonight do you want to come with me?" Renesmee said, "Sure it's been a few weeks since we had seen the pack." Both Nessie and Jake said goodbye to the family and headed towards La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**Sorry that I haven't been on for a few days or weeks. But here is a chapter that I bet you have been waiting for. Warning more R&R! Big lemon!**

Chapter 12

Jake and I had reached Billy's and it's quiet that is unusual….

Jake opened the front door of Billy's house. You could smell food first thing. That made Renesmee hungry very quick. She smiled at the welcoming taste. Jake gestured to Renesmee to walk in the house. He seemed nervous which is rare for Jacob. While Jake was waiting for Nessie to walk in he said," Dinner is inside Sue cooked. Once she gives us our food she is going to leave and give us some privacy." Nessie had a questioned look on her face when she asked, "What are you up to? You're not trying to seduce me Jake? If you are I am not up too it."

Jake laughed and said, "I am not trying to seduce you Nessie. Just go and see for yourself. I promise." Nessie relaxed a little and walked into the main part of the house. The TV was off and it was quiet expect for the noise in the kitchen. It was peaceful; Nessie continued to walk through the house and had seen the dinner waiting for them. Candles were simmering with light. Nessie started to look over to Jake but his hands were already around her waist. Nessie melted and said, "I told you that I didn't want to be seduced Jake." He chuckled and said, "This isn't seducing Nessie back in the cave was seducing…" Nessie smiled, "That is true but I loved every minute of it to tell you the truth."

Jake groaned with satisfaction and pulled Renesmee even closer. Before they could kiss Sue walked in and cleared her throat and said, "Dinner is ready. Come on and eat before it gets cold." Sue continued, "On the counter there is a box and its dessert… so once you're finished with dinner help yourselves." Sue grabbed her coat while looking at Jake. He smiled in understatement.

Sue then walked out of the house and it was just Jake and Renesmee. Jacob still had Nessie in his arms. They finally had the chance to kiss. It was a longing passionate kiss and warm. Once they had broke apart a few inches Renesmee said, "Lets eat I am starving." Jake laughed and walked over to Renesmee's chair and pulled it out for her. Nessie sat down and looked the plate of food that was in front of her. There was steak, baked potato with all of the trimmings and green beans, with corn. It looked so good Renesmee started eating at once.

Jake sat down while looking at Nessie and said, "You're really hungry tonight Ness. I am glade you are. It looks like the morning sickness has gone away." Renesmee swallowed the food that was in her mouth and said, "No the morning sickness hasn't gone away just yet. When I get done with dinner I will be in the bathroom vomiting my guts out." Jake didn't say anything and started eating his meal.

Twenty minutes had passed when Jake and Nessie were finished with dinner. Jake asked, "Would you like dessert?" Renesmee sighed real deep put her hand on her growing stomach and said, "I think I'm full Jake. Sorry." Quickly Jake and to think of how he was going to purpose to Nessie, but before he walked in the kitchen Nessie yawned and said, "I am really tired though. Do you think we can go to bed?" Jacob look to Renesmee and said, "Sure. Umm you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me do you?" Nessie looked and Jake and said while laughing, "I am already pregnant Jake plus I sleep better when your with me.

Jake said, "I guess that is a yes then. Your clothes are in the bathroom waiting I didn't know if you wanted to take a bath or not." Renesmee gotten out of her chair and unbuttoned her shirt just a bit too where a little cleavage showed. Then she started to run to Jake's room and said while laughing" Come and catch me before I get in the tub!" Jacob jumped out of his chair and blew out the candles before running after Nessie.

When Renesmee reached the bathroom she started to run the water. And put some bubbles in they smelled like roses. She was halfway undressed when Jake knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in? Please…" Renesmee then quickly ripped the rest of her clothing off her prefect body. She than went in the tub and her muscles relaxes at the heat. Renesmee said once she figured out where she going to lay/sit. "Yes Jake now you may come in. Make sure you bring some extra towels. Jake had seen towels in the hamper by the door grabbed a few and opened the door.

Once Renesmee seen Jake said smiled and said, "Hello there handsome wanna come in?" Jake grinned wide and said "Hell yeah!" he dropped the towels and started to take off his clothes and slowly walked to the tube where Renesmee was. He sat on the other end of the tub. Renesmee swam to him and lay on top of his chest. Jake said you're beautiful Nessie I hope you know that." Renesmee looked up to Jake and said, "I know I am. And I want you to know that I love you Jacob. You have no idea how strong it is." Jake chuckled and said, "I think I know how much Nessie." Nessie, how much? Jake looked serious and said, "How about I show you." Nessie was going to ask him how but he was already kissing her and they were on the other end of the tub Jake on top. Before he reached Nessie's barrier he asked, "Will you marry me Renesmee Clair Cullen?" She moved in just a bit too where Jake could reach in and said, "YES!"


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

**I know that it was too much in the last chapter. Sorry, but I hope you still like it ******

Chapter 13

I had opened my eyes lying on Jake's chest. While remembering the night before, Seth then walked into the room without knocking.

Jacob was stroking Renesmee's arm that was wrapped around his chest. Both of their breathing was steady, Renesmee felt a little better her morning sickness was subsiding. She looked at her engagement ring on her left hand admiring it. Jake broke the silence saying, "I love you Nessie you don't know how much." Nessie looked up at Jake and said, "I love you too Jake so much." Then she kissed him gently on the lips. Jacob put his left arm on Nessie's back and made the kiss longer then Nessie wanted. But she enjoyed it. A few minutes later Seth walked in shocked in what he was seeing.

Seth said, "Uh, sorry, sorry" Jake yelled while covering up himself and Nessie, "SETH! GET OUT!" Jacob threw one of his pillows at Seth. He was covering up his eyes while hurrying out of the room. Then Renesmee's cell phone rang. Nessie looked to see who it was and it was Edward. She answered, "Hello?"

Edward asked, "Where are you?" Renesmee sighed and looked at Jacob while saying, "I am with Jake dad. Is something wrong?" Edward replied, "No nothing wrong. Grandpa Charlie is here to see you. I thought maybe you would like to tell him the news." Nessie said, "Sure dad I will be there. Just let me get around first. Jake will be coming too. He may as well be there." She smiled at Jacob. Edward then asked, "Can I talk to Jacob?"

Renesmee said, "Sure" and then handed Jacob the phone. Jake looked confused and grabbed the phone out of Nessie's hand and asked, "Hello?" It was a few seconds before Edward answered back but then he said in a wispier, "Alice has already started on the wedding plans. Seth called and told us. Welcome to the family Jacob." And the phone went dead. Nessie asked, "What did dad want?" Jacob said in relief, "He just welcomed me to the family. Officially." He smiled at the last word.

Fifth teen minutes pasted by the time Nessie could find an outfit that could fit. Her stomach now showed a small bump. Seth's face went red when Jake and Renesmee walked in the living room. He said, "I am so sorry Jake! It won't happen again. Sam thought that you two would be heading back to the Cullen's." Jacob walked over to Seth and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Your forgiven, just knock next time alright." Seth nodded in relief. Jake then turned to Nessie and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Renesmee said, "No, I have to use the restroom first before we go anywhere." Jake laughed and said "Okay".

**It's shorter then the last few chapters. But there is more in the next chapter. I promise :D chapter 14 is next. **


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a week or so. Like I promised I would. In this chapter it will be longer. I would like to give heads up on what's going to happen with this story. DON'T WORRY THERE IS NO SPIOLERS! After this chapter and the next, I will be speeding up the months. I wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't get confused in the future. Lately I haven't received any questions regarding the story. But there has been some pointers for me (Melissaturkey ;-) thanks!). **

Chapter 14

We were in the narrow driveway of my home. When I had seen more cars then I wanted.

Jacob helped Renesmee up the porch stairs. She could hear laugher coming from the inside of the house. It was Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee' Nessie seemed excited and confused at the same time and asked herself, "Why are Grandma Renee' here?" Renesmee and Jacob walked in when Renee said, "Nessie! Congratulations! I am so happy for you and Jacob both." Then she kissed Nessie on cheek. Shivering a little in the process; Nessie smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Grandma how is Phil?"

Renee' walked over to the couch and sat down and then said, "He's fine, still playing baseball. He wishes that he could be here but it was a last minute game." Nessie just smiled and said, "Just tell him that I hope to see him at Christmas." Renee' nodded. Then Jacob asked Charlie, "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Charlie and Renee' looked up and the same time and said," babies?" Nessie continued with the news instead Jacob. "Jake and I are going to two babies. Fraternal twins! We also have some other announcement. Jake asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Renee was so happy but Charlie's face went white then passed out with shock. Luckily Seth was beside him so he caught Charlie in time before he hit the floor. Carlisle quickly ran to his office to get his medical bag. Once Carlisle came back he waved smelling salt in Charlie's face. Carlisle asked, "Are you alright Charlie? You took a big fall there."

Charlie shook his head and didn't answer Carlisle's question. Instead he said, "Babies. Uh, this is just too much to take in. I am still dealing with Bella and Edward's news that they told me five _years_ ago. Nessie your only sixteen, I wouldn't let your mother marry Edward until she was eighteen. Well that was her choice to wait that long. And first of all, I didn't know that you and Jacob were together. Until you told me that you were pregnant." Charlie sighed with frustration and still looking angry and confused when he was finished.

Emmet helps Charlie to his feet waiting for someone to continue. But the room was quiet. Nessie started crying then said, "I am sorry that you are disappointed Grandpa. But Jacob and I are in love. We have for a long time now… and this is my life and I adore everything about it. Even though it has some perks to it. Please understand. I am more majeure then you think. Like mom my mind grows faster then anyone else's. I just wish that you could _see_ what it's like." After Renesmee was finished Jacob put his hands around Nessie's waist and hugged her in comfort. Jasper couldn't stand the tensed emotion so he used his power and changed the subject and asked Nessie, "Have you set the wedding date yet?" Renesmee wiped the tears from her pretty face and said, "No…we haven't had the chance to talk about it." She looked at Jacob then.

Jasper was going to say something but Alice cut in and said, "Nessie you look horrible. Come with me I will help you power up. I also went shopping for you soon will need maternity clothes." Alice grabbed Renesmee by her hand and dragged her up the grand staircase.

**The reason why Charlie was saying "**_**I'm still dealing with the news that Edward and Bella told me." **_**And Nessie "**_**I wish you could just see what it's like." **_**Renee just doesn't know about the supernatural and the family…. Please don't get any ideas. The secret is going to be safe. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't been posting chapters. But here is chapter 15. I had some confusion about Charlie and Nessie conversation. He/she understands now. If there are any questions please ask.**

Chapter 15

After I had changed into some comfortable clothing and Alice helping me, I walked into my bedroom to go back down stairs I noticed a white silk dress lying on the bed.

Nessie was in the bathroom washing the tears from her face. Alice told her that she needed to go back down stairs for a moment to get something from Jasper. Once she came back Nessie could hear whispers from the rest of the family. Renesmee just heard Alice say, "When you are finished washing up. I want you to change into this dress that I picked out for you. It should fit." Renesmee said, "Okay just give me a minute."

Renesmee walked into her bedroom and Rosalie was standing with make-up and other necessities. When Nessie seen Rosalie she asked her, "What is going on?" Rosalie smiled a little and said, "Alice has been planning this for a long time now. You're wedding. She had told Jacob that she was starting to plan it this afternoon but it was a lie. Now sit down so I can get to work." Nessie did what she was told and started to pout and yelled, "Mom come here! Please. I can't believe this Alice!"

Bella and Alice ran human speed up the grand staircase. Once they had reached Renesmee's room and opened the door. Nessie said to Bella, "I don't want to do this right now! I am six months pregnant. Mom I wanted to wait until the babies were born. That way I wouldn't look fat!" Bella walked over to Nessie smiled a little and while tucking in Nessie's curls, "Sweetheart, I know that you wanted to wait, but you know Alice. Rosalie will do great with your make-up she did mine for my wedding." Alice then cut in, "I am sorry for the rush Nessie but you and Jacob seemed really happy. Plus Jake wanted to run to Vegas and get married. Please forgive me, you need to stop crying or your make-up will be ruined."

Renesmee rubbed away the rest of the tears that was left on her face and said, "I forgive you Alice. It's just this was a big surprise that's all. So where are we going to have the wedding anyway?" Rosalie answered Nessie's question, "Here of course, the wedding licenses is set they came in the mall yesterday." It took about an hour for Renesmee to get ready. The dress fit perfect as Alice predicted. While Nessie was waiting for the music to start and Edward beside her he said, "The honeymoon is set, just be careful while your away. I love you so much Nessie. And if there are any problems just call and I will be there okay." Renesmee smiled and said, "I love you too dad. Where is the honeymoon?"

Edward chuckled, "Esme Island. It's a gift from all of us. It's a special place you will just have to find out your self." Then music started and Bella whispered, "Its time". Edward swiftly walked Nessie down the stairs and she could see friends and family surrounding her. The pack, Charlie, Phil, Renee' and the Denali clan were smiling at Nessie. Then Renesmee looked at Jacob. His hair was tied back into a ponytail with his big smile admiring Nessie's dress. Renesmee kept her eyes on Jacob while walking down the alter. Seeing small tears in his eyes, Nessie blushed just a little when she reached Jacob. Then the preacher asked Edward, "Who give this woman to this man?" Edward cleared his throat and said, "Her mother and I do." Then the preacher said, "Please place Renesmee's left hand in Jacob's." Edward softly placed Renesmee's hand in Jacob's and walked towards Bella to sit down.

Nessie whispered to Jake, "Wow" he smiled in reply. Then they both turned towards the preacher and then he asked, "The rings please." Rosalie gave Renesmee her ring and Sam have Jacob his to give to Renesmee. Both Jake and Nessie placed their rings on each others hands. The preacher said. "You may kiss your bride Jacob". With the kiss it was longing, passionate and warm. Jacob's body heat was hot on Nessie's body. So Renesmee quickly but gently pulled Jake away but kept her hand intertwined with her. Then the preacher declared Jacob and Renesmee husband and wife for the first time.

Jacob and Nessie walked into the dining area of the house. Once they found a place where no one could here. Nessie said, "You should have told me about this Jacob. I wanted to wait until the babies were born." Jacob sighed and said, "It was a surprise on my part too. Edward told me that Alice was just now starting to plan the wedding. I promise I had no idea about this Nessie." Then he put both his hands on Renesmee's stomach and asked Nessie, "But are you happy? I mean to be Mrs. Black?" Renesmee put her hand on top of Jacobs and smiled while saying, "Yes I am very happy." Jacob leaned down to give her a kiss.

**A/N: I probably messed up on the vows. Sorry if I did hope that you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I had gotten some tips on the last chapter

**A/N: I had gotten some tips on the last chapter. Thanks, the reason why there were so many errors is because well, I was in a hurry to get it posted. For now on I will take my time. Plus it will not take so long for me to post the rest of the story. Here is chapter 16.**

Chapter 16

Since the wedding was in a rush. Jacob and I decided to wait on the honeymoon. Carlisle said that it would be safe, but we still rejected.

The next morning Renesmee woke up early with pain. She nudged Jake and said, "Jacob wake up something is wrong." Jake jumped up and mumbled, "What… what's wrong?" Nessie put her hand on her torso and yelled, "Get Carlisle quick something is wrong with the babies. HURRY! Jacob kicked the blanks off his body and ran into the living room to get some help.

The Cullens were still celebrating but it was quickly interrupted. When Jacob said, "Something is wrong with Nessie!" Carlisle ran vampire speed into the bedroom where Renesmee was lying. There he had seen her balled up in a crouch crying in pain. Carlisle yelled to Edward, "Get my medical bag, and some clean sheets." Edward looked worried and tense so Bella went instead. It took her ten seconds with everything Carlisle asked for.

Then Carlisle asked everyone, "Leave now." Rosalie and everyone left expect for Jacob. Carlisle looked up at Jake and said in a pleading tone, "She will be fine. I promise. Jake now please." Jacob bent down to give Nessie a kiss on her forehead. Before he left Jake whispered in Nessie's ear. "Your strong please don't leave me. I love you remember that."

Renesmee speechless with pain, she just kissed Jake back in response. After Jacob left Carlisle did an examination on Renesmee. In the middle of checking he said to himself, this can't be right. He checked once more but he used an ultrasound machine. There on the screen was a third fetus. Renesmee seen the worried and confused look on Carlisle's face, finally she asked through gritted teeth, "What is it? You can tell me."

Carlisle sighed, 'It seems that you are carrying a third fetus Nessie. When you came into my office a few days ago it wasn't there. It must have been hiding. Baby A and B are fine. The third, well you're losing." Renesmee cried out, "NO! I can't be losing them. Please Grandpa can't you fix this?" Carlisle looked at Nessie and seen worry, plea, and hurt in his grand daughters topaz eyes. He said, "I will do my best sweetheart." Carlisle then opened his medical bag and gave her some medicine to stop the pain.

Back in the living room Jacob was pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom door. Esme walked over to Jacob's side to comfort him. She put her left and on Jake's shoulder and said in her soprano voice, "Jacob Nessie will be okay. Like Carlisle said he is a great doctor he will do everything he can." Jacob looked down at Esme to give her a hug and said with tears in his eyes, "I know Esme. Nessie is my life, it's my fault Renesmee's in pain. And I will never forgive myself for it." Edward standing by the window turned around to look at Jake and said, "It's not your fault. Things happen, don't blame your self. Trust me I did the same thing with Bella. I did it most when I had left her with you Jake."

A second later Carlisle came out of the bedroom. Everyone looked up with concern Jacob then asked, "What is it? Is Renesmee going to be okay? What about the babies?" Carlisle sat down on the couch beside Alice. He put his hands together and said, "I had looked at the ultrasound machine. For a minute I thought it was a joke or a miss calculation, but… he sighed and continued, there is a third fetus and Nessie's body is rejecting it. I gave her some medication to stop the process. Hopefully, it will work." Jacob's eyes went wide with this information. He couldn't believe what was happening. A third child… then he asked Carlisle once more, "What about the other two?" Carlisle stood up "Baby A and B are fine it's the third that is causing the trouble. I have to go back in to check on Nessie."

Carlisle walked back into the bedroom. He looked at the bag of medication that he gave Nessie. Smiling he said to himself, "It worked, thank goodness for that." Then he took another ultrasound there he had seen three healthy babies.

It was in the middle of night when Renesmee woke up with tubes and needles in her arms. Looking up at the ceiling she heard Jacob snoring in the chair beside her. She cleared her throat and said, "Jacob, Jacob wake up." Jake waking up and seeing Renesmee speaking he said, "Everything is fine. The babies are healthy. It seems like we are adding another baby to our family." Nessie said confused, "Three… Jake you have made me so happy. I am."

It was noon when Nessie was dressed and decided to go see her family. When she walked down the stairs Bella hugged her and said, "Don't you ever do that to us again." Renesmee laughed, "I promise. You should tell your grandchildren that not me." The family then laughed in unison.

**A/N: On this chapter I wanted to put some conflict. Hopefully, you liked it. The months of Nessie and Emily's pregnancy will further up in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. No errors I hope. **


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

**I had a question from Bella regarding chapter 6… She had asked, "When did Nessie take her shirt off?" And here is the answer to you question: Renesmee took her shirt off sometime in the night. In this chapter is when Nessie becomes pregnant. I would have sent a reply back but there was no way I could. BreakingDawn17 ****:)**** anyone who has anything to ask or say just type/send a review or a message.**

Chapter 17

My pregnancy has gone really rough in the first few months. But it has gotten better. Jacob loves pampering me. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, he ask every five minutes if I needed anything or if I had any pain… after the instant that happened last month Jacob makes sure that there are no more complications. Carlisle and Jacob will not let me be on my feet for very long. My stomach was ten times larger then Emily's.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme were planning a baby shower for Renesmee. Since Nessie was going to have triples she still had to be on bed rest. Even though Carlisle says she could stand on her feet. Once Nessie was a sleep Alice gathered the plans and went down stairs on the last step she had seen Rosalie and said, "Rose the flowers and food will be coming tomorrow at three. So don't plan anything"… then she asked her "Have you gone hunting lately?"

Rosalie moved the center peace off the table and said, "I will be here Alice. And, yes I have hunted so I will be fine when the delivery men come." Alice then put the papers and VIP list on the table, and then she said "This is going to be the best shower that I have ever thrown. I can't wait until Nessie opens my gift." Rosalie asked, "What did you get her?" Alice smiled while saying, "A gift certificate to the spa. What about you?" Rosalie looked down at her hands, "A teddy bear and a gift basket of the things she will need for when the babies are born."

Esme and Bella came back from shopping around four with the rest of the decrations for the shower. Bella put the bags on the couch and asked Alice, "Is Nessie asleep?" Alice looked up from the plans and said, "Yeah, why?" Bella went outside and back with a big box. Rosalie and Alice walked over to the gift and asked in unison, "What is it?" Bella laughed and said, "It a three seated stroller. I had ordered it two weeks ago. Do you like it?" Alice turned the box around and looked at and said, "Bella I thought you didn't like shopping? Yes, I love it. Where did you find it?"

Bella laughed again, "I guess you got to me on shopping. It wasn't easy to find, the one I wanted anyway, it was at a baby store in Port Angles. The sales lady said it was the best one in the market." Esme then said, "Carlisle and I wanted to give a gift for Renesmee's shower and wedding." She pulled out a jewelry box and outfits for the babies. Alice's eyes went wide when she had seen the jewelry box "Esme this box is so beautiful, so much detail… on the box there was a tree with every name of the family carved on it. Three empty spaces were waiting to be filled. Esme put her marble hand over it and said, "I wanted to give Nessie and the babies something of our family history….so I bought a jewelry box with the family tree."

Bella heard a noise up stairs so she whispered, "Hurry! Renesmee is coming down stairs. Put everything away before she sees."

A few minutes later Nessie came down, she looked tried and her feet were swollen so all she could wear were slippers. Once she had seen Esme and her eyes looking around the room Nessie asked, "What is going on? I know you have something on your mind…" Esme sat down on the white couch and said, "Nothing sweetheart. I was just thinking that I should start house proofing the house. Before you know it little pups will be here."

Renesmee walked over very slowly and sat down by Esme and put her feet on a pillow. While making herself comfortable she said, "I didn't think about that…other things have been on my mind lately." Renesmee sighed once she found where she could lay back and continued, "I mean baby names. Jacob and I have chosen one already… but the other two are very difficult to choose." Esme put her hand on Nessie's stomach and asked, "What are the other names?" Renesmee sighed, "For girl names my top list is: Bree, Brianna, Bridget and Fay. Boys: Liam, Mick, and Payton. Jake also wants me to name one of the babies after him if it's a boy."

Before Esme or others could comment on Renesmee's list of names there was a knock on the door. Alice ran vampire speed to answer to the door. When Alice opened the door Emily was finishing a knock. Alice laughed and said, "Hi, Emily you look great! c'mon in. "Alice looked at Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Renesmee; "Nessie was just telling us about the baby names she picked out." Emily walked in, "Oh! That's great. I wanted to stop by and give Renesmee her gift. She's only got another month to go." Emily put the gift on the table and then walked over to Renesmee and the rest of the group. Nessie fixed her pillow again and asked to Emily, "So how are the twins?" she sighed, "Great. They are already phasing into they're fur. Every time they cry or get upset. Little Maggie loves biting me. Sam Jr. thinks that he is man of the house. They're growing so fast already."

Renesmee laughed and said, "Once everything gets back to normal you can bring them here. I would love to see Maggie and Sam Jr." Emily chuckled, "I will. Sam and I were actually going to bring them anyway." Nessie giggled a little.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

**A/N: There will be no "Renesmee's point of view" in this chapter. I can't think of anything Renesmee would want to say. Please enjoy this chapter. This story is coming to an end. I also have some good news to tell my readers. There will be a second part to this story. After I end this story please give me a few days to think on what's going to happen next. I've also been working on a different story. But, it's not a fan fiction. I started writing it two years ago. Also, I plan to publish it. That's my dream anyway. Please review, and thank you for all of the feedback.**

**BreakingDawn17**

Chapter 18

Rosalie just let the delivery men in the house in a few hours Renesmee's baby shower would start. Renesmee Esme and Bella went to the park to enjoy the nice day in Forks (not to sunny). Emmet, Edward, and Jasper took Jacob on a hunting trip. They would not be coming back until later that night. It's an all girl's party, which means no men.

The house was filled with the smell of carnations, and white roses. Angela, and Lauren would be coming and Bella wanted the house to smell as normal as possible. They too; don't know that Bella had been changed in a vampire.

Alice just walked into the garage and seen Rosalie putting roses as center peaces on the tables outside. Then she said to Rose, "Thank you, for helping me getting this shower together." Rosalie smiled and walked over to Alice, "Your welcome. Alice I want to say something to you." Alice looked confused and asked, "What do you want to tell me?" Rosalie sat down and sighed, "When Edward brought Bella to meet us. I was jealous because he had chosen someone else. Instead, Edward had chosen Bella over me. Then I had seen why he had chosen Bella. When they were together, I could see that they both needed each other. And had the same unique qualities, I could see that they were meant to be together." Rosalie swallowed real hard and continued.

"Then Bella became pregnant with Renesmee. I didn't know this until I had received a phone call from Bella. She sounded confused and scared, Bella was scared for two reasons one, this never happened before. And two Bella was worried that I would be hurt that she had become pregnant and I couldn't." Alice's topaz eyes were wide and said, "Rosalie, I don't understand what you're saying. You're rambling and going so fast."

Rosalie smiled and said, "I am just saying, Bella and Nessie are the best thing that ever happened to us." Alice patted Rosalie on the shoulder, "I fill the same way Rosalie." Rosalie looked at her little sister and said, "I have wanted to say something for a while." Before Alice could say something to Rose, one of the delivery men came towards Alice and Rose and said to Alice, "Ms. Cullen. The flowers are put on the tables. What do you want us to do with the food?"

Alice stood up from the table and said to the delivery man, "Just put the food in the big freezer with the big lock on it. And put the cake in the garage if you can. I don't want Nessie to find it." The delivery man nodded and went back into the house to finish up his work. An hour had pasted Rose had received a phone call from Bella Rosalie answered, "Hello?" Bella asked in a whisper, "How long do we need to wait? Renesmee is getting tired." Rosalie sighed, "Fifth teen more minutes at the most. Alice is trying to get the gifts in order." Bella said, "Okay, what about Lauren and Angela? Are they there?" Rose then looked out the widow to see if she could tell if any new comers were in the driveway. Rosalie then said, "No not yet. I told them to wait until I called them." Bella sounded a little anxious while saying, "Alright, I just hope they don't notice anything different about my appearance." Rosalie laughed, "You can tell a big difference Bells. At least you don't have to wear contacts anymore." Bella smiled, "That's true but I better go alright. And call me when you and Alice are ready." Rosalie said, "Sure thing." Then on both ends of their cell phones went dead.

After Rosalie put her cell phone on the table the door bell rang. It rang three more times, Rosalie yelled "Coming! Coming! When she opened the door Dave was in the door fame with a smile on his face. Rose stood there in shock asking, "What are _you_ doing here?" Dave still smiling, "I just wanted to come by and apologize to Renesmee, for what happened a few months ago." Rosalie hissed through her teeth and said, "Nessie isn't here right now. Maybe you can come by when it isn't so busy. Or maybe when her _husband _Jacob is here."

Dave put his hand through his hair in frustration and said, "Alright. What time should I come back?" Before Rosalie could respond with Dave's question she heard Alice say, "Everything is ready. You can call Lauren and Angela." Rosalie turned towards the living room and yelled back to Alice, "Alright just give me a second." Rose then faced Dave and said, "Tonight. When all of the guests are gone, that way it will just be the family." Dave sighed but before he said goodbye he asked, "What party is this anyway?" Rosalie said, "It's a baby shower to Renesmee." Dave looked confused, "Baby shower and marriage?"

Rosalie smiled and said, "Oh, you don't know… Jacob and Renesmee had gotten married a few days ago. And she is having his babies. Nessie is having triples." Before Dave could comment on Rosalie's reply she had seen Angela and Lauren walk up to the stairs of the house. She said to Dave, "You have to leave now. We will explain everything to do you when everyone is gone." Rosalie then looked towards Angela and Lauren. Dave then nodded and walked to his truck. Angela and Lauren then walked up to Rosalie and said, "Hi Rose! It's nice to see you. Wow, you don't look any different from the last time I had seen you." Rose smiled at the incoming guest and said, "It's nice to see you too. The shower is going to start inside." Angela said, "Okay. Oh! I almost forgot Jessica is coming too."

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Oh, well that is great. Come on in. Do you know when she will be coming? I need to call Bella back and tell her that we are almost ready." Lauren said, "Jessica should be on her way. She was running a little late." Alice then walked into the living room and had seen the guest. She said to them, "Angela, Lauren it's nice to see you again. Nessie, Bella and Renesmee should be on their way back from the park." Angela smiled at Alice and said, "Okay that's fine, Jessica is running a little behind anyway."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I just read chapter eighteen again to refresh my memory. Reading it again I notice a few errors myself. I'm surprised that no one has said anything. Well I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please review as much as you would like. I would love to hear what you have to say. And in the last comment I said that this story will be ending soon. Guess what? It's not. Earlier on in the storyline I thought that it would just take twenty chapters. But, it's going to be more. Don't worry there'll be a second part. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And don't forget to go see TWILIGHT this next weekend! YAY! Also, I just read that Summit Entertainment is working on the Sequel for the movies. And TWILIGHT isn't even in theaters yet. That just makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. It all goes to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own a few. Dave and the triples…**

Chapter 19

When I walked into the main part of the house, I had seen my mom's friends and most of all the Denali women.

Jessica was the last person to arrive at the Cullen household. Once Alice, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela were settled in they're seats in the living room. Rosalie dialed Bella's cell phone number. When Bella finally answered Rose said, "We're ready if you are." Bella sighed in relief, "Good, because Esme and I couldn't think of anything else to do. We are on our way." Rosalie said, "Okay." then she was going to hang up her phone but Emmet's number was blinking on the small screen.

Rosalie pressed the end button to free up the line. She asked, "Hello?" Emmet didn't even wait his booming load voice said, "Hey babe how is the party going?" Rosalie whispered, "Emmet we have guest… Jessica, Lauren, and Angela are here." Before Emmet could say anything more the door bell rang again. Alice stood up to answer it this time. Alice screamed with excitement, "Kate, Irina, Tanya and Carmen this is a big surprise to see you! Come in, come in." Tanya walked in first and hugged her lightly. Rose and the rest of the group turned to see who was arriving.

Once Rose seen her closes family come in she smiled and said to Emmet, "I have to let you go. Tanya just arrived along with Carmen, Kate and Irina. Emmet grinned, "Oh tell them that I said hello. Can you ask if they are going to be there tonight?" Rosalie asked Tanya, Emmet wants to know if you are going to be here tonight." Kate walked over to Rose and hugged her, "Yes, if that is alright with you?" Rosalie smiled and said, "Yes Emmett they're going to be here. And the party is going alright Bella and Esme are bringing Nessie back from the park." Rose sighed and continued, "I have to go I think I hear them coming." Emmet said goodbye and then hung up his side of the phone. Rosalie did the same.

Carmen, Kate and Irina went to sit down. But, not to close to the rest of the guest, they didn't want to scare them. Tanya swiftly walked to the table where Nessie's gifts were lying; Tanya then walked towards her family and sat down. Lauren was in shock to see such beautiful people. Lauren looked at Carmen and asked, "How are you related to the Cullens?" Carmen smiled and her sparkling white teeth gleamed, "We're distant cousins of Carlisle." Jessica budged Lauren in the ribs and whispered, "Don't be so rude. You should have introduced yourself first."

Jessica sighed in frustration and said, "I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren." Jessica didn't even have to introduce Angela she did it herself she cleared her throat, "My name is Angela Weber." Tanya smiled and said to the three girls, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Tanya and this is my sister Kate and my two youngest sisters Carmen and Irina." Angela cleared her throat again, "It's nice to meet you. I am sorry for the clearing noise. My throat is just really dry and tight."

Alice said in a high pitch voice and asked Angela, "Would you like something to drink?" Angela said, "Yes please thank you." Alice walked to the punch bowl and had gotten a glass for Angela. Five minutes had past and then group of girls heard a noise outside. Alice quickly turned out the lights and stood really still. Everyone went quiet and Alice could hear Renesmee outside, "Mom please hurry my feet are killing me. I am glade Jake's out with dad he won't leave me alone." Esme said, "Sweetheart, Jacob's just worried for you. And we are almost there. Carful now, one more step.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just received a review message from twilightobsession. And here is the answer to your question. The reason for Emmet asking if Tanya will be staying is because he wants to visit with them. Hope that make since, I would have sent you a reply but it said that I couldn't. If anyone doesn't know this already, Harry Potter and the half blood prince will be in theaters on July 17, 2009. Now on with the story… On the comment that Nessie makes at the beginning of chapter 18 goes in this chapter. That was a mistake. **

Chapter 20

With the lights off, the front door opened and dim light came in from outside. Alice quickly turned on the lights again and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Renesmee held on to Bella and Esme really tight with a shocked expression, "Alice! I knew you would do something like this. But, I didn't know that it wouldn't look this gorgeous." Nessie looked around the room in amazement. Two seconds past and Bella asked her, "Would you like to lie down on the couch Ness?" Renesmee put her hand on her huge torso and said, "Yes please."

Bella then helped Nessie get comfortable on the white couch. When Nessie had everything she needed she had seen her friends waiting to say hello. Jessica just looked at her in awe surprised to see how Bella had changed so much since the last time she had seen her. Which, was five years ago at her wedding congratulating Edward and Bella both. Bella walked over to Jessica but not to close and said in her soprano voice, "Jessica, it's nice to see you again. How's Mike?"

Jessica laughed, "After graduation we starting dating again. And now, we are living together in a small apartment outside of Port Angles. I heard Jacob Black is working at his parent's outdoor shop now?" Renesmee turned her head towards Jessica and asked, "You know Jake?" Jessica smiled, "Yes, your mother and I along with

Michael Newton used to go up to the reservation in La Push and have bond fires." Then Jessica asked Nessie, "How do you know Jacob?" Renesmee giggled while saying, "Jacob is my husband and father of the babies I am carrying".

Lauren joined in, "You mean to tell me that Jacob Black is still living in Forks? I didn't even know that Edward and Bella had gotten married." Bella looked at Lauren, "Edward and I did get married and then adopted Renesmee a few weeks afterward." Bella continued, I know that you didn't like Edward in High School. Maybe you still do? But we are very happy with our life." Lauren said under her breath, "This isn't the way I wanted to settle things."

Bella asked a little annoyed, "Then how did you want to settle this then Lauren?" She said in surprise, "The only reason why I came today is to apologize for what I did to you Bella along with Edward." Bella sighed, "Apology accepted." Lauren walked over to Bella to give her a hug but Alice came in from the kitchen with Angela's drink in hand, "Here you know Angela." Alice then looked at the room of girls and seen the tense face expression on Renesmee's face.

Alice rushed over to Renesmee and asked her, "What wrong Nessie?" Renesmee looked up at Alice with a worried look, "I think my water just broke." Alice moved the pillow out of under Renesmee and seen a puddle of water starting to drip on the floor. She looked at Nessie and said, "It seems like your right Nessie." Bella walked over to the couch and seen the mess and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. Three seconds later Carlisle answered, "Hello?"

Bella said in a panic, "Carlisle, Renesmee's water just broke. What do we do?" Carlisle said, "Just move Renesmee to a clean area and make her change into something more comfortable. How far apart are the contractions?" Bella looked at Renesmee and asked her, "How far apart are the contractions?" Nessie looked at her mom, "Two minutes but they are really strong." Bella swallowed real hard and spoke in the phone, "The contractions are two minutes apart." Carlisle said, "Okay, I am on my way." But before Carlisle hung up the phone Bella heard Jake ask, "What's wrong?" Carlisle said to him real calm, "Nessie gone into labor."

Jake said really concerned, "What! She's not due until next month. Hand me the phone I want to talk to Renesmee." Carlisle handed Jacob the phone. His husky voice asked Bella, "Is Nessie really going into labor?" She sighed and said, "Yes, Nessie's water just broke and the contractions are getting strong." Jake said, "Ah man, we haven't even finished the nursery yet. Can I talk to Renesmee?" Bella handed Renesmee the phone. Renesmee said a little out of breath, "I am fine Jake!" scream," Just hurry please the babies are coming!" Jake said, "Okay, just breathe really easy, remember what we learned." Nessie cried out, "It would help if you were here!" Bella then yelled to Jake, "Get off the phone so we can get her into some clean sheets!"

Renesmee said before hanging up, "HURRY!" then Bella closed the phone shut. Alice came down the stairs with some sheets and a water bowl. Then Angela asked Bella, "Do you need us to go?" Bella helped Nessie move off the couch and said, "That would be best. But, Tanya can you help?? I need you to go to the cottage and get some clean clothes for Nessie. There in her room." Tanya stood up and walked out to the cottage. Nessie screamed in pain. Jessica said "Okay, I guess we will come back some other time." Lauren, Jessica and Angela left and went home.

**I hope that you liked this, please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I had gotten a lot of reviews on chapter twenty. Also there is a poll question that I would love for you to answer. Melissaturkey had sent me a review too. It was nice to hear from her. It has been a while since the last time we had sent messages to each other. Here is chapter twenty one for you. Please review after you read thanks so much. Happy Holidays!**

**BreakingDawn17**

Chapter 21

Jacob was on his way here. But, I don't know if I can hold on for that long.

Fifteen minutes until Jake and the rest of the family showed up from their trip. Jacob rushed into Renesmee's second bedroom. When he walked in Nessie was screaming bloody murder and drenched in set her curls sticking to her forehead. Then Carlisle walked in ready for the delivery.

Jacob looked at Renesmee and said, "I am here Ness, I am here." Renesmee gritted her teeth and yelled, "You did this to me! You monster!" Jacob laughed and asked, "Would you rather me leave?" She cried out, "I want to push please the pain is to much." Then Nessie looked at Jacob, "No, I don't want you to leave Jacob please stay." Carlisle checked on Renesmee's progress, "Ness, your ready to push. Now you're going to have to sit up and put your chin to your chest. Then count to ten and push." Nessie nodded breathing through her noise real hard.

Carlisle looked at Jacob, "You're going to have to count for me." Then Carlisle asked Renesmee, "Are you ready to push?" She then sat up and put her chin to her chest and pushed Jake held Renesmee's hand and said, "One, two, three, Nessie your doing great. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." Carlisle smiled, "Your doing brilliant the head is crowning." Before, Renesmee started pushing again Jake whapped away the condensation on her face. The pattern started again.

Two minutes in the delivery and the first baby was born. Carlisle handed Jacob the scissors so he could cut the biblical cord. Carlisle then handed the baby to Tanya so she could clean and make sure that nothing was wrong. Dr. Cullen went back to Nessie and said, "You're almost done. Just a few more pushes." Nessie started pushing again, in the middle she had stopped and cried out, "I can't do it anymore. I just can't." Jacob put the wet cloth on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "You can do it. I know you can Nessie. You're doing a great job, the baby is healthy."

Nessie took another deep breath and started again. Two seconds later the second newborn came into the world screaming and crying. Jake cut the cord, and then the baby went to Tanya like the first. After another contraction came Nessie started pushing. It didn't' take long for the last child to be born.

**A/N: There is chapter twenty one. Next the baby's names will be reviled. Yes, I have already picked out the names. With Melissaturkey's help…. And don't ask her… you will just have to wait. I am being evil I know. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I see that I had gotten a lot of messages asking about the names of the babies. Nessie and Jacob will choose them in the chapter. Also, Renesmee still has to open her gifts from her baby shower. Dave too… Maybe I should wait on him for the next part in the story. I mean PART II. Here is chapter 22 enjoy.**

Chapter 22

With all of my children in my arms and Jacob beside me, this is the best thing that could ever happen to me.

Renesmee was in her room sleeping and Jacob holding the unknown named baby in his arms. Esme and Rosalie were holding the other too. Alice was in the middle of finishing the nursery up stairs. The nursery at the cottage was already finished with Bella's help. Jacob looked at his baby boy and smiled whispered to him, "You look just like your mother. I just wish you had name." Esme looked up at Jake with the second baby in her arms and asked, "Are you happy that you had gotten two boys and not all girls Jacob?"

Jacob chuckled at the question and said, "Actually, it didn't matter if I only had three girls and not a boy at all." Esme laughed quietly so she wouldn't wake the newborn. Jasper then walked in from outside and seen the three on the couches with bundles of blankets in their arms. He then walked over to Rose and sat next to her.

Jasper smiled at Rosalie and asked, "Can I hold him?" Rose nodded and put the small bundle in Jaspers arms. The baby's small hand escaped from the inside of the blanket. Jasper put his pointer finger on the small hand and lightly the hand squeezed Jasper's finger. Rosalie giggled and said, "I am happy that we have babies in the house again. I missed it." Jasper kissed Rose on the forehead and said, "Me too."

An hour pasted and Nessie awoke from her nap. Quickly she asked for the triples. Jasper, Jacob, and Esme brought the babies upstairs. As soon as Nessie seen them she smiled real wide and asked, "Are they boys or girls?" Jacob walked to Nessie's side and handed her the boy first. Jacob smiled and said, "Two boys and one girl." Nessie smiled at the news, "Knew that we would have a boy. But, I didn't know that we would have two." With the first boy in her arms she looked down. And, right then the baby's eyes opened. His eye color was a golden brown. Nessie whispered to the newborn, "Hello there. Let see you don't have a name yet do you?"

Nessie thought for a moment and then said, "Your name will be Jacob Jr. Black named after your father." After that she kissed Jacob Jr. on his tiny forehead. Nessie looked up at Jacob and asked, "Where are the other two?" Jasper walked over to Nessie and said, "Here you go Ness." He then put the second baby in Nessie's arms. At the sight of the little girl Renesmee started crying. Jacob said, "Ah, don't be upset Ness." Renesmee laughed, "Jake I am not upset. It's just…" she sighed, "She looks just like Edward." The small child had Edwards bronze hair with no curl. Jacob laughed, "She does have his hair color but she has your face fetches, with the high check bones and that beautiful nose."

Nessie kissed Jake afterward she looked back at the little girl and said, "I guess your name will be Bree. Bree Marie Black. I had given you your grandmother's middle name because well, she is a strong woman and you will too." Rose came next, the youngest of the triples. The last of the group was put on Renesmee's chest. Nessie smiled again and said, "And you, little one are the youngest. I will name you Liam. Liam Anthony Black. Your middle name is Anthony because you're a strong spirited person. And I bet you will be the third generation to play music."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The kiss that Jasper gives Rosalie is a brotherly kiss and nothing more. I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story. More will come like I said. Plus I had gotten a chance to go see TWILIGHT. LOVED IT! The movie was different then the book. But, I knew that it wouldn't be **_**exactly**_** like the book. Here is chapter 23. Happy Holidays everyone!**

Chapter 23

Two weeks had pasted and things had turned back to normal. The triples were growing pretty fast. Which, Carlisle said that it would happen. Liam was the first person to change into his fur. He looks so cute. With his small ears still growing and his eyes blue (they hadn't changed into a color just yet). Also, with his big round belly and puppy breathe.

Nessie was out hunting along with the rest of the Cullen Family. So, Jacob decided to take the triples to La Push so they could meet their grandpa. Billy was excided to see them. Once Jacob reached Billy's house Sam, Quil, Embry and Leah came out to greet them. The babies were in a stroller when Leah screamed out, "Jacob you finally came!" then she looked at the triples, "Ah, they're so cute Bree has Edward's hair. And Jacob Jr. looks just like you! And Liam he looks just like Billy."

She was going to take Bree out of the stroller but before she could Jake said, "Leah, please wait until we are inside its freezing out here." Leah sighed, "I was going to take Bree in Jacob. She is safe with her Aunt Leah." Jacob laughed, "Aunt Leah?" She smiled and said, "Yeah, you're practically my brother Jake. Oh! I almost forgot Rebecca just came into town."

Before Jacob could ask any questions Sam joined in, "Rebecca just came into Forks last night. Billy called her and told her everything that has been going on. So, Rachel decided to come and see her niece and nephews. She also brought a gift." Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "More gifts. Speaking of gifts Nessie needs to finish opening them. There are so many we are running out of space to put them." The pack was really happy to see Jacob. Seth hugged Jake real tight and slapped him on the shoulder.

When everyone was inside the house and Billy seen Jacob he turned off the TV. He wheeled over to the stroller and said, "Jacob is nice to see you again son. I see that your hands have been full." He smiled then and asked, "Can I see them?" Jake unbuckled Bree first and put her in Billy's arms. Billy looked at his grand daughter and said, "They are really beautiful kids. At least they won't have to go through what they're mother had to. With the diet situation I mean."

Jacob looked at his father, "I was going to say they're going to go through some of the things Renesmee went through. But, I am happy that they will not be drinking any blood. If they did it wouldn't matter." Billy sighed and asked another question, "What are their names?" Jacob put his hand through his hair his wedding band shining in the light and said, "Bree, Jacob Jr., and Liam. I didn't get to pick out the names Nessie did. But, I did ask for one of the triples to be named after me." Billy laughed, "Yes of course, Jacob is a wonderful name."

Before Jacob and Billy could think of anything else to say Liam started crying. Leah ran into the room and took Liam out of the stroller. The little baby wouldn't stop crying he was so upset that he changed into a wolf pup. Jacob said, "He does that when he is upset. Liam is the first one to change into wolf form." Then Rebecca walked into the room she smile and yelled, "Jacob! Wow, a father I can't believe it!" Jacob looked toward his older sister and smiled, "Rebecca, it's nice to see you! I see that your hair is shorter then the last time I'd seen you Rebecca." Rebecca towards Jake and hugged him.

Once she finished she'd looked at Jake left hand and seen the golden band. Then Rebecca looked at Billy and asked, "When did Jake get married? And what is the girl's name?" Billy sighed, "A month ago. And, the girl's name is Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." Rebecca's face went into shock and said, "Cullen? I thought there were only seven in the family." Seth walked in, "That just shows how much you have been around. Would you like an update?" Rebecca nodded.

With Liam in Jacob's arms he couldn't tell the story. Instead Seth told Rebecca the things that Billy didn't. Seth cleared his throat and asked Rebecca, "Do you remember Edward Cullen?" Rebecca replied, "Yes…" Seth then smiled and continued.

"Bella Swan Chief Swan's daughter had started dating Edward by the time you had left to go back to school. And well, as soon as the announced it publicly all hell broke lose. While the Cullen's were _playing _baseball some other vampire cult came toward their territory. Of course, Bella was with them just watching. Anyway, in the middle of the game Alice had seen a vision of three non-vegetarians. It was to late for Edward to take Bella somewhere else…So Carlisle decided to let them play."

Rebecca then interrupted Seth, "Who are these other vampires?" he sighed in frustration, "I was getting there." Rebecca then went quiet so Seth could start up again.

"Once the vampires arrived at the field they introduced themselves as, James Laurent and Victoria. All they wanted to do is play one game of ball. Then as Edward had Bella near him the wind blew in her hair and James went crazy. Everyone had gotten offensive and quickly ended the fun. Once Victoria and the rest of the vampires left, Edward could since that James wanted to kill Bella…"

Seth sighed again and said, "I don't want to tell you the _whole_ story. Here is the short version: Once James attacked Bella Edward felt real bad. So bad that he had left her for a year or so, then Bella decided to go Cliff diving with your brother here." Seth looked at Jake on the last note. Then finished the story, "While Jake was getting something Bella decided to jump without anyone around. After the jump Edward called Charlie just to check on Bella but he said Carlisle's name instead. Jake told him that Charlie went to a funeral. Edward thought that it was Bella's funeral see; Alice was still keeping an eye on her and had gotten a vision of Bella jumping. Of course Alice told Edward that she had seen the cliff diving. So after receiving the information he went to Italy to ask the Voultri to kill him… Once Bella came back from the cliff dive she had seen Alice sit in her living room. Alice told her what Edward had done and they went to Italy to stop him. They had saved him and the Voultri then found out that Bella knew about their _secret_. So the head vampire told Edward that Bella needed to turn immortal or they would kill her themselves. So a year later Edward set a compromise saying that the only way he would Change Bella is if she would marry him. She agreed and the wedding date was set. By the time this happened Jacob went missing. On Edward and Bella's honeymoon Edward's new wife became very ill."

Jacob said after Seth finally finished, "Bella ended up pregnant. When Nessie was born Bella died, and Edward then changed her into immortal and I imprinted Bella's child Renesmee. She is half vampire and half human."

Rebecca was speechless but after a few moments she said, "So two more leeches joined the family?" Jacob growled at the word leeches. Billy clamed Jake and looked at Rebecca, "We don't say leeches anymore. The pack has nothing against the Cullen's anymore. They are family please understand that." Rebecca sighed and said to Jacob, "I am sorry for what I said it's just things have changed so much since the last time I was here."

Leah gave Jacob Jr. a bottle of formula and then put her hand on Rebecca's arm in comfort.

Another hour pasted and Renesmee came back from her hunting trip. She had seen a note on the frig and it told Renesmee that Jake was at La Push visiting with Billy. She walked into the living room and seen her parents looking at her. Renesmee smiling she asked Bella, "Mom what are you looking at?" Bella shrugged, "It's just that, you look so happy you haven't stopped smiling since this morning." Nessie laughed, "Thanks, Ummm I am going to La Push to go see what Jake up to. I will be back." Both of her parents nodded and went back to they're conversation.

Two minutes pasted with Nessie running through the rainy woods towards La Push. When she reached Billy's Nessie knocked on the door and Jacob answered. When he had seen Nessie standing in the cold and wet rain he stepped out so he could speak to her in private.

Renesmee looked up at Jacob and seen the stress on his rushed face. She then asked, "What wrong Jake you look angry." Jacob sighed, "My sister is here. Rebecca she decided to come and see the triples. Billy had told her about them and see wanted to see for herself. We had to update her on the things that have been going on. But the thing is, Billy didn't tell her that I had gotten married or about Edward or your mom."

Nessie put her small hand on Jake's face and asked, "Would you like me comfort you Jake. I can make things better…" He had laughed, "Sure I guess but hold on first I want to make sure no ones eavesdropping on us. Jake looked towards the window outside looking at the rest of the pack still talking to Rebecca. He then went back to Nessie, "Close is clear." Nessie put her arms around Jake's big neck and put her lips to his. This was the first kiss that Jake and Nessie had passionately and romantic since the babies were born. Then once Jake and Nessie parted Jake asked, "Do you still want to go on our honeymoon? We haven't had it yet and we have been married for almost a year."

Nessie smiled, "Yes I would love to. But what about the kids? Who will watch them?" Jake put his pointer finger on Nessie's lips, "Your parents would watch them and Billy, Charlie or anyone in the pack." Renesmee kissed and nibbled at Jake's finger and agreed. Then Nessie's cell phone rang, "Ness, you and Jake need to come back to the mansion. And bring the pack with you. Dave is here and he wants to see you Nessie." Nessie said "Okay" a little worried and hung up the phone.

She looked up at Jake and said, "Dave came back. He wants to speak to me. We need to hurry. Do you want to leave the children here? Then once Dave leaves we can come back and get them. I don't want them to be around him. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about. Things might get out of hand." Jake kissed Nessie's forehead, "I see your point. Let's go in and tell Billy goodbye and see if he would like to watch the pups."

Nessie shrugged her shoulders in confused, "Pups? They are not dogs Jake. Don't forget they do have the vampire instincts too." Jake laughed with his hand on the door knob, "Pup is short for wolf. And Liam changed into his fur again I don't think he will be having the vampire gene. Carlisle also said that the triples wouldn't have vampire powers."

Renesmee said surprised, "I missed it again! Liam changing into a wolf, he must look so cute and adorable. And, you're right Grandpa Cullen did say that they wouldn't have the vampire genetics. Now let's go in before I get soaked much further." Jake whispered in Nessie's ear then, "I wouldn't care if you got soaked…" Renesmee giggled. Jacob then opened the front door and Liam, Bree, and Jake Jr. walked to greet their parents. Bree had jumped up into Renesmee's arms and hugged her real tight she said very quietly, "Mommy. I missed you." Nessie looked down to her small daughter and said to Jake in surprise, "Bree just said her first word! Jake! Did you hear that?!"

Jake looked at Bree and smiled at her then said to Nessie, "Yes, I heard her! I can't believe it!" Leah came into living room a little confused about the commotion. But, before she could ask Jake said, "Bree just said her first word!" Leah smiled and said, "I know, I taught her to say and I missed you and I love you all at the same time. It's actually a sentence instead of a word." Jake smiled and said, "I didn't think that Bree could learn so fast." Everyone laughed then.

After the surprise of Bree's first sentence Renesmee asked Billy, "Would you care to watch the children for a few hours. Jake will call to send them back to the house." Billy then asked a little worried, "Is something going on? If you need help Jared, Sam and Seth can come with you." Jake said, "Actually, they need to come with us too. Dave's back and he wants to speak to Nessie. After he is gone I will come back for the triples. Seth will tell you everything later." Billy put his hands together, "They can stay with me. Just be careful Dave…" He took a deep breath and continued, "Dave has a terrible temper." Jacob put his hand on his fathers shoulder and said, "We will dad just keep the triples safe. La Push is the only safe place right now. He might be after them. And I don't want Dave to see the children or even set a finger on them."

Two minutes later Renesmee and Jacob and the pack reached the Cullen Mansion. Nessie motioned for Jake and everyone else to be very quiet so she could listen for voices in the house. Nessie then listened, Esme, "Dave, they're on their way. Just please have patients." Then Nessie heard Edward whisper to Bella, "I hope that Jacob and Renesmee kept the babies in La Push.


	24. Chapter 24: TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get the last chapter posted. I've been busy. There is another story that I had started its called ****Cold Mountain****: A New Beginning. It's based on the movie and book. I'm in the middle of reading the book right at the moment. So far it's boring but I think I am getting to a good part in the book. Where Ada comes in the picture, so if you like this story please come and read Cold Mountain: a New Beginning. It's located on my profile. Just click the link to the story.**

Chapter 24

Jake and Renesmee were walking closer to the front door to the house. Esme became quiet and still waiting for Jake to open the door. Dave still talking and yelling getting upset the more seconds pasted. The Jacob walked in Renesmee behind him. Dave stood up from the couch Jasper and Emmet close by. Jake said, "I will not let Nessie come in unless you clam yourself. The pack is close by so if anything happens Seth and Sam will lead you out of harm's way. Do you understand?" Dave took a deep breath, "I understand. Let Mrs. Black in please." But Jacob wouldn't move. Then Renesmee put one hand on Jake's shoulder, "Jake, he won't hurt me." He then turned around towards Nessie and whispered, "Be careful."

Renesmee kissed Jake lightly on the lips and started walking more into Dave's view. Nessie smiled and said to Dave, "It's nice to see you again. I see that your temper hasn't changed since the last time we met." Dave smiled to at the last remark, "I'm still working on my emotions. Seems like every time I get upset which is always I change into my wolf form."

Then Edward said, "I thought you start to learn how to control it after the first change? And your in your late thirty's going into your forties." Dave turned to look at Edward, "Like I said before I get angry at everything. And when you get upset or angry you want to change into your other form." Edward shook his head but before he could ask anymore questions Nessie said, "Rose told me that you wanted to speak to me about something. I am here now so talk."

Dave put one of his hands through his greasy tattered hair, "A few weeks ago I stopped by and wanted to speak to you then but Rose said that it wasn't a good time. So she told me to come back later that night and well, Alice answered the door and said that you were in labor." He looked around the room, "I see that there are no pups running around here. That is one of the reasons why I stopped by is to see them."

Nessie said," With you around, we don't really trust you. After all you are wild you're not like the Quileute in La Push. So, Jacob and I decided to put the children in a safe environment until you leave." Dave looked down at his feet and then back up again, "I see… then since we have gotten that straightened out can you and your family here." He looked at the people around him and then back at Renesmee, "Please explain to me how you and the Cullens don't go by the treaty anymore?"

****

Carlisle then joined in, "We and Quileute Pack just realized that we worked better as a team then as enemies. And, then Jake imprinted on Nessie that just settled the dispute. But we still have disagreements on curtain things but in the end we handle them. That's what families do."

Dave sighed real deep still trying to understand the change. But that is what he gets when he isn't around to project his family specially Sam his one and only son. Then Sam asked, "Is that all you wanted to talk to Renesmee about is to see how the treaty was stopped?" Dave looked at Sam and said, "No, there is one other thing but I am not sure that you or the others her will agree with it."

Jacob's shoulders went ridged, "What is it?" Dave looked at Sam again, "I was wondering if you and the rest of the group would let me come back. I mean permanently. I've got no where else to go." Sam then looked at Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob sighed and said, "Please excuse us for a moment." Sam, Renesmee and Jacob went outside to talk over of what just happened. Before they started Seth, Jared, Leah, and Quil joined into the small but important discussion. Leah started, "You guys have to be kidding me! He can't be coming back. I mean look how he controls his temper. Dave acts like he is just learning on how to be a Quileute member. Yes, he is one of us but he doesn't know how to deal with it."

Jared nodded in agreement. Seth then said, "Dave also said that he had a lot of anger issues too. Sam looked at Seth, "May he is angry at himself? Leaving the pack for one." Nessie nodded and said, "That makes since. Dave just hasn't forgiven himself for leaving you Sam. He wants to make it up to you for missing so much through the years. "Leah then started to get annoyed for Sam even thinking about letting Dave come back. Then she added, "If you guys are letting him come back where Dave is going to stay? He can't stay at my place my mom will freak. And Jake and Nessie just had the babies. Billy has Rebecca staying with him. And I don't think that Edward and Bella will like having Dave around."

Jacob went into deep thought then and said, "I can see if Edward will talk to Mike Newton to see if he would let Dave work there for a while. And, that way when I am not Mike has someone to take over. Then Dave can earn enough money to get a place in La Push." Nessie, "Yes I see what you are saying Jake but I also see Leah's point too. Actually I say No Dave isn't going to be around my family and I don't want anything to happen in Forks." Sam sighed and said, "I guess we have come to an agreement then right?"

Everyone said "Yes" in unison and went back into the house. When they came back Dave looked tense and nervous at the same time. Sam looked at his father, "I am sorry but we don't want you to come back. The pack including me thinks that you will put the Cullens and everyone else in Forks in danger. Now please leave and never come back." Dave started shaking severely. He then looked at Renesmee but Jacob was in front of her.

****

Jacob growled and said through his teeth, "Leave, or Emmet and Jasper will escort you out." Dave left the house not looking back just moving forward on all fours. Once Dave left Nessie and Jake relaxed and told Alice to call Billy to tell him that but before Alice dialed the number Jake looked at Nessie and said, "Why don't we leave tonight to go on our honeymoon? The kids are with Billy and things are finally settled down enough to where we can relax." Nessie chuckled, "But we don't even know where we are going." Jacob smiled and said, "Alice has already planned it with my help." Nessie put her arms around Jake's neck, "Yes, I guess we could go."

Alice then came down with five suite cases in hand and said, "The car is in the garage. Nessie you're going to love it! Just wait and see!"

Jake and Renesmee walked to the car and once everything was in they were on they're way to their honeymoon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Note to Beta ReadersNot a Chapter

Dear Beta Readers,

Thank you for all the reviews that you have submitted on this storyboard. This was the first fan fic that I had submitted on this site. And I do agree, it needs to be badly edited. I've been a member of this site for a few years. And I hope my writing has gotten better from the first time I joined the fan fic society. If there are some Beta readers that are interested in editing this story in general, please send me a private message. Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope you enjoy my work.

Thanks again,

BreakingDawn17


End file.
